


manos de armador

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaKage Weekend, M/M, kenma & shouyou show up, setters hands should be a thing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi siente fascinación por la manera en que Kageyama cuida de sus manos; pequeños vistazos a las interacciones entre ambos durante y post!campamentos de entrenamiento. </p><p>para el akakage weekend<br/><b>día uno</b> : manos.<br/><b>día dos</b> : cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, el asunto es así, que yo haya empezado a shippear akakage es culpa de @frozenyogurt y su fic [Tokio Blues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5214167) (que por favor, lean, es bellisimo), y justo al mismo tiempo nació el akakage weekend, y aquí estoy yo. 
> 
> Encima el primer prompt tenía que ser MANOS, de todas las cosas.  
> El primer capítulo es auto-concluyente, el segundo podría considerarse un bonus, y lamentablemente no creo tener tiempo de escribir nada para el tercer día. Pero bueno, aquí está. El titulo y el summary son terribles porque no se me ocurre nada. LO SIENTO. 
> 
>  
> 
> TOBIO/SETTERS IS A THING. /cambio y fuera.

**001.**

Es la última noche del campamento de entrenamiento cuando Akaashi se encuentra con el armador de Karasuno en uno de los gimnasios. Está solo, sentado en una de las gradas contra la cancha, y trabaja meticulosamente en cortar las uñas de sus manos. Su concentración es tal que no nota la presencia de Akaashi cuando éste entra y se queda a algunos metros de distancia, suficientemente cerca para observarlo y relativamente lejos para no interrumpir en su espacio personal. Akaashi no carraspea, ni llama su atención, sino que por el contrario aprovecha indiscriminadamente el momento para saciar su curiosidad.

 

Akaashi apenas se ha cruzado con el otro armador durante la semana de campamento, cada uno en prácticas opuestas, y apenas han intercambiado saludos cordiales durante los sets que se han enfrentado. Pero esto parece ser suficiente para llevarse una primera impresión de Kageyama, que le dice que incluso en la mecánica tarea de cuidar de sus manos es perfeccionista y detallista. Kageyama frunce el ceño mientras corta con precisión y cuidado las uñas más largas, y muerde su labio pensativo cuando pasa un dedo sobre ellas para comprobar la calidad del resultado. Akaashi sabe de la importancia de cuidar sus manos para el juego, pero está seguro que es la primera vez que observa tanta delicadeza y atención a semejante tarea. Aun así, o quizás por ello, no puede evitar que sus labios se curven ligeramente cuando toma asiento junto a Kageyama.

 

―Las tijeras son mejores.

 

Akaashi está acostumbrado a los abruptos movimientos de Bokuto, así que ni se inmuta cuando Kageyama salta sorprendido y el corta uñas vuela por el aire hasta darse contra el suelo; el sonido metálico del golpe resonando en el silencio del vacío gimnasio.

 

―¡Akaashi-san! ―la voz de Kageyama es demasiado alta para la distancia a la que se encuentran, y para ser sólo ellos dos en el lugar, pero es el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas lo que hace que Akaashi ladee la cabeza, intentando discernir si Kageyama planea salir corriendo ante su presencia. Por alguna razón, la idea le divierte y le resulta entrañable al mismo tiempo. ―Lo siento, Akaashi-san, creía que estaba sólo.

 

―No tienes por qué disculparte, Kageyama-kun. ―Akaashi se arrodilla junto al corta uñas y lo levanta, ofreciéndoselo de vuelta al muchacho. Kageyama tiene los ojos bien abiertos y los labios torcidos en una mueca que Akaashi cree interpretar como confusión. ―Los búhos tienden a ser silenciosos.

 

Puede que aquella afirmación sea un poco pretensiosa de su parte, pero Kageyama simplemente se limita a pestañar y fruncir aún más el ceño hasta que sus ojos son apenas dos líneas y sus irises han desaparecido completamente. Akaashi no sabe si sentirse cohibido o reírse, pero opta por ninguna, extendiendo aún más el objeto hacia el armador de Karasuno. Kageyama demora tres inhalaciones en extender su mano y aceptar el corta uñas de vuelta.

 

― _Gra-_ gracias.

 

Akaashi asiente, y vuelve a tomar asiento. Cruza sus brazos y manos entre sus piernas, y pierde la mirada en la red aún colocada en los postes frente a ellos. Puede sentir los ojos de Kageyama sobre él, analizando demasiado la situación, los engranajes de sus pensamientos tan fuertes que Akaashi no cree ser necesario ser psíquico para escucharlo. El silencio entre ambos hace que el aire se sienta pesado en su cuerpo. Akaashi no le presta atención a dicha sensación, demasiado acostumbrado a la presencia invasora de Bokuto como para hacer de ella más que una simple incomodidad.

 

―Deberías usar tijeras ―vuelve a repetir luego de un instante, que está seguro es relativamente mayor para su interlocutor.

 

―¿Por qué? ―Kageyama no lo mira cuando habla, sus dedos jugueteando con el instrumento metálico esporádicamente o verificando el corte contra las yemas de sus dedos.

 

―Pruébalo, Kageyama-kun, y me dices. ―Akaashi se levanta, dando un ligero golpe al hombro del otro armador, quien aún lo mira perplejo, como si creyera que está soñando semejante intercambio. Es tierno, en cierta forma, pero Akaashi se obliga a detener el resto del pensamiento.

 

―Pero el campamento termina mañana. ―El razonamiento de Kageyama no es erróneo. Karasuno regresará a Miyagi al día siguiente y se acabarán las prácticas y las charlas fortuitas en medio de gimnasio vacíos, donde las manos de Kageyama se quedan quietas por microsegundos antes de suavemente cambiar de posición. Es un nerviosismo completamente diferente al que Akaashi está acostumbrado, menos vibrante, más sutil. Hasta cierto punto, Akaashi puede identificarse.

 

―Habrá otras oportunidades, ―Akaashi sonríe suavemente cuando Kageyama levanta la vista para observarlo el rubor ya no está presente en sus mejillas, pero frunce el labio inferior casi en un puchero, entrecerrando los ojos cuando asiente.

 

De alguna forma, Akaashi sabe que acaba de hacerle una promesa.

 

 

 

**002.**

No es hasta un año después, cuando Akaashi está en su tercer año y concurre al campamento de entrenamiento como capitán de Fukurodani que se da la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Kageyama. Tampoco es que no sepa nada del armador de Karasuno en todo ese tiempo. Existe una extraña cadena de mensajes que se trasladan de Hinata a Kenma, de éste a Kuroo y de Kuroo a Bokuto hasta llegar eventualmente a manos de Akaashi, quien pretende no leerlos ni enterarse.

   
Un día se atreve a preguntar a Bokuto, cuando éste cae a visitar una tarde la práctica del equipo, cómo es que sabe tanto del equipo en Miyagi. La respuesta que obtiene le informa que dicha cadena de mensajes también la alimenta Sawamura (ahora compañero de universidad y equipo de su excapitán) y Tsukishima, a lo cual Akaashi no puede ocultar su sorpresa. De alguna forma, Bokuto asume que quiere tener reportes de primera mano y Akaashi termina con los contactos de medio Karasuno en su teléfono. Akaashi borra todos menos uno, pero aun así, no inicia conversación directa con Kageyama hasta que vuelven a enfrentarse en la cancha.

 

Técnicamente no se dicen mucho, puesto que ya están posicionados uno de un lado y otro de la red cuando Akaashi le ve por primera vez. Kageyama inclina ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo y Akaashi le devuelve la cortesía con una sonrisa picando en la comisura de sus labios.

 

―Buen partido, ―le dice antes de comenzar y, a pesar de que es sólo un set de práctica y no se han alineado antes de distribuirse en la cancha, Akaashi extiende su mano por bajo la red hacia Kageyama.

 

Kageyama lo mira perplejo durante unos momentos y Akaashi puede ver las mismas líneas de incomprensión que se dibujaban en su rostro un año atrás. Le dan ganas de levantar su mano y borrar tanta preocupación de su rostro con el roce de sus dedos. Finalmente, Kageyama asiente, chasqueando su lengua, un reto implícito en un solo movimiento, y luego toma la mano que Akaashi le ofrece.

 

Akaashi sabe, porque es un ser racional y coherente, y no cree en momentos mágicos ni nada igual, que pasan apenas unos pocos segundos entre que Kageyama toma su mano para darle un pequeño apretón y el momento en que se separan. Aun así, es tiempo suficiente para sentir el roce de sus dedos y el calor de su piel, la suavidad de la palma de su mano y el toque áspero, pero cuidado, de las yemas de sus dedos. Dejan en su propia mano las huellas de armas de juego bien cuidadas y aceitadas, y Akaashi no puede evitar una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

―Buen juego, Akaashi-san, ―murmura Kageyama pasando su mano por sus shorts, para secarlas, y evita la mirada de Akaashi completamente. Akaashi asiente y vuelve a concentrarse en su equipo; Kageyama y el resto de Karasuno convertidos en simple oponentes, cuando Tsukishima-kun se posiciona para el primer saque.

 

Es un set lento, y relativamente silencioso para ser un partido de práctica, pero Akaashi recuerda perfectamente el campamento anterior, y el hambre de gloria de Karasuno como si fuera el día de ayer. Es difícil olvidarse de ello cuando los engranajes que componen al equipo contrario se ponen en funcionamiento; sobre todo cuando Kageyama y Hinata hacen su jugada característica, que pone a la pelota a resonar contra el suelo de la cancha, atrayendo la sorpresa y exclamaciones de los nuevos integrantes de primero del equipo. Akaashi no puede evitar perderse unos momentos en los movimientos previos al remate la primera vez que sucede. Dura menos que un segundo, la forma en que se acomodan los dedos de Kageyama, preparándose para recibir la pelota y colocarla en perfecta sintonía con Hinata. Pero, de todas formas, Akaashi puede seguir la línea de los músculos de sus brazos, la suavidad con la que roza la pelota y observar como Kageyama frunce el ceño en concentración. Es envidiable, realmente, lo fácil que hace que parezca.

 

Eventualmente, Fukurodani se hace con el set, aunque Akaashi sabe que es la primera vez que tiene que transpirar la victoria frente a Karasuno. Aquello lo hace aún más satisfactorio,  y cuando Kageyama se gira hacia él, Akaashi le regala una pequeña sonrisa. El sonrojo en las mejillas del armador es igual de gratificante. Pero su repentina huida, apenas Hinata y el resto de Karasuno reclama su atención para cumplir con las penalizaciones, deja un vacío en la boca de su estómago, que Akaashi no se atreve a cuestionar.

 

 

 

**003.**

Cuando Akaashi acepta la invitación de Kenma de acompañarle a visitar el campamento de entrenamiento, cuando ambos ya se han graduado de sus respectivas escuelas, Akaashi se promete que está sólo haciendo un favor a su amigo. La mentira le dura lo que les lleva entrar en los terrenos de Shinzen, pero eso Kenma no tiene por qué saberlo. Es ya el tercer día de campamento cuando logran hacerse un espacio en la agenda de ambos, entre sus clases, las prácticas de Akaashi y los talleres de Kenma, y toman el metro desde la universidad de Kenma hasta la secundaria.

 

En el camino se encuentran con miembros de los diferentes equipos, Akaashi se entretiene saludando a algunos de sus kouhai, pero desconoce los nombres de la mayoría o directamente le son desconocidos. La sensación hace nudos en su estómago, repentinamente ajeno a una situación que recuerda con tanta familiaridad. Kenma lo guía con pasos ansiosos y sin palabras hasta el primer gimnasio, una mano atenta a  los mensajes en su teléfono.

 

―Acaban de terminar, ―le anuncia, intentando esconder una sonrisa, cuando llegan frente a las puertas del lugar. El ruido característico del gimnasio llega desde dentro con intensidad, y Akaashi asiente.

 

El gimnasio reverbera en voces cuando entran, el equipo de Ubugawa realiza sus penalizaciones a un lado de la cancha, mientras del lado contrario de la red, Karasuno se encuentra reunido alrededor del entrenador. Con el sonido de la puerta, Hinata se inclina hacia atrás, y con una sonrisa radiante les saluda con una mano, antes de volver a enfrascarse en la conversación con el resto de su equipo. Akaashi apenas logra distinguir el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kenma antes de que su atención se distraiga en la figura de Kageyama. El armador de Karasuno tiene los brazos cruzados y sus ojos brillan atentos a las indicaciones que reciben, hasta que Hinata le da un codazo y Kageyama levanta la mirada hacia ellos.

 

Akaashi no puede decir que no espere ya esa sensación de desazón en el fondo de su estómago, pero tiene demasiados años de práctica controlando las reacciones de su rostro para dejar que trasluzca nada. Se limita a entornar los labios en una ligera sonrisa e inclinar ligeramente el rostro en un saludo sutil, antes de que Kenma llame su atención y le guie a sentarse a las gradas. Akaashi sabe que aquello que mueve a sus manos en su falda es ansiedad, y aunque Kenma levanta una ceja ante el continuo juego de dedos que Akaashi no puede detener, no dice nada. La atmosfera del gimnasio es suficiente para ahogar su estúpido comportamiento adolescente, y Akaashi se reprende mentalmente, porque ingresar a la universidad no le hace repentinamente adulto ni más racional. La vibración del teléfono en su bolsillo logra sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, y Kenma deja de prestarle atención.

 

El mensaje es de Kageyama, y Akaashi ahoga la sorpresa en su garganta, antes de lanzar una mirada hacia el equipo de Karasuno. Kageyama parece tan concentrado en la conversación de su equipo como momentos atrás. Akaashi suspira y abre el mensaje.

 

> No me dijiste que venías, Akaashi-san.

 

Akaashi sabe que no tiene sentido dar una respuesta, a pesar del sentimiento irracional de culpa que le recorre; tampoco sabría cómo hacerlo de todas maneras. Hay dos razones principales por las cuales no informó de su visita en primer lugar: la posibilidad de arrepentirse a último momento, y el restar importancia al encuentro con Kageyama. Han intercambiado mensajes desde el último campamento, suficiente como para establecer una suerte de relación-barra-amistad; primero de manera aislada, y con relativa frecuencia en los últimos meses. Aun así, la mayoría de los textos son profesionales, recomendaciones y comentarios que de una forma u otra siempre vuelven sobre el mismo tópico: voleibol. Ninguno sirve para aclarar qué tipo de vínculo mantienen, ni mucho menos a simplificar el cúmulo de emociones que Akaashi no quiere siquiera descifrar.

 

Así que guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo y evita la mirada de Kenma. Karasuno no tarda demasiado en desarmar sus filas, e Hinata, seguido por Kageyama, emprenden la subida hacia donde se encuentran ellos. Hinata se tira a brazos de Kenma apenas llegan a la grada correspondiente, envolviéndolo completamente en un efusivo abrazo. Akaashi no se sorprende cuando cruza miradas con Kageyama, de pie detrás de Kenma e Hinata, un casi imperceptible rubor adornando sus mejillas.

 

―Ak- Akaashi-san.

 

―Es bueno verte, Kageyama. ―Akaashi se apresura a salvar a Kageyama de toda su incomodidad, a pesar de que recibe la sonrisa de Akaashi con los labios fruncidos y la vista entornada. Luego asiente sutilmente con un movimiento de cabeza, y Akaashi siente se desata un nudo de tensión en su estómago. No está muy seguro que aquello vuelva a ponerlo en control de la situación, pero es algo.

 

No es sino hasta que Hinata logra, luego de insistir con perseverancia, que Kenma le ayude a practicar que Akaashi queda a solas con Kageyama. Entre ellos rige un silencio incómodo y el muchacho de Karasuno se sienta silla por medio, como si aquello fuera una medida apropiada de distancia. Akaashi extraña por unos momentos el sonoro andar de Bokuto, capaz de llenar todos los rincones del gimnasio con su presencia. Kageyama es diferente, a pesar de que Akaashi ha estado presente en sus acaloradas discusiones con Hinata más de una vez, su presencia no se basa en ruido ni movimiento, sino en una calma controlada y, al mismo tiempo, incierta.

 

Akaashi se cambia de sitio, sentándose en el lugar que antes ocupaba Kenma y acortando la distancia con el armador de Karasuno. Kageyama tiene las manos sobre sus shorts, arrollando y desenrollando la tela entre sus dedos a medida que cierra y abre sus puños. Es un impulso realmente, Akaashi no tiene mayor excusa que ello, cuando pone su propia mano sobre la de Kageyama, y la levanta hacia él. Con las yemas de sus dedos recorre las líneas de las uñas cortadas recientemente y cuidadosamente limadas. Puede reconocer lo que Kageyama ya confirmó en mensajes: ha seguido su consejo. Kageyama mueve los dedos incómodos bajo su escrutinio, pero cuando Akaashi se gira a observarlo con una sonrisa en los labios, no desvía la mirada ni retrae su mano, a pesar del incipiente rubor en sus mejillas.

 

Si Akaashi entrelaza los dedos de sus manos mientras hablan, es porque aún no ha terminado de inspeccionarlas.

 

 

 

**004.**

Por la ventana del apartamento llega el aroma a lluvia de primavera, y Akaashi levanta la vista ligeramente para observar las aisladas gotas de agua que comienzan a caer. El calor no es particularmente insoportable aun, pero el sillón comienza a pegarse bajo sus piernas, y Akaashi agradece cualquier indicio de fresco que pueda haber. Sobre todo cuando siente la frente de Kageyama apoyarse contra su hombro; el suspiro cálido de sus labios ahogándose contra la tela de su remera. Akaashi palmea el espacio a su lado en el sillón. Kageyama demora un par de segundos en decidir enderezarse, caminar hasta el otro lado y tomar asiento donde le indican.

 

Akaashi no tiene que preguntar para saber lo que pasa por su cabeza en estos momentos. Ni siquiera puede jactarse que sea porque ha aprendido a leerlo tanto como a sí mismo, es simplemente una obviedad de las circunstancias: el partido del fin de semana, ese que dicen podría abrirle las puertas finalmente al voleibol profesional. Akaashi toma su mano entre las suyas, y traza las líneas de su palma en silencio, hasta llegar al borde de sus dedos y rozar el contorno de sus uñas. No puede evitar entrecerrar la vista antes de girarse hacia Kageyama, quien sin decir nada se estira hacia la mesita frente a ellos y toma la pequeña tijera con su mano libre. Akaashi puede sentir cómo la mano que hasta ahora sostenía entre las suyas se desliza entre sus dedos, y opta por afirmar el agarre sobre la muñeca de Kageyama antes de que este se esquine en el lado contrario del sofá.

 

―Déjame a mí, Tobio. ―Akaashi suelta su brazo y extiende su mano con la palma hacia arriba, hasta que Kageyama coloca la tijera en ella, con un pequeño gruñido y asentimiento de cabeza. Siempre tan conversador.

 

Akaashi no se queja, vuelve a tomar la mano de Kageyama, acomodándola sobre su rodilla para poder cortar con precisión y cuidado las uñas del muchacho. No habla demasiado mientras lo hace, y sabe que Kageyama lo observa analizando cada uno de sus gestos de concentración, pero Akaashi está decidido a hacer un buen trabajo como para importarle. Cuando termina con la mano izquierda, Kageyama se sienta de lado, con las piernas sobre la falda de Akaashi, para que este pueda tomar su mano derecha con mayor facilidad. Akaashi no se sorprende cuando el rostro de Kageyama vuelve a apoyarse sobre su hombro, y vuelve a agradecer por la suave brisa que trae la llovizna desde el exterior.

 

Cuando finalmente termina, se gira ligeramente para besar la cabeza de Kageyama, quien se esconde aún más contra su hombro, como si las muestras de afecto aun le afectaran tanto como a los dieciséis. Akaashi entrelaza sus dedos entonces, y murmura un― ¿desde cuándo Kageyama Tobio tiene miedo?― que hace que Kageyama gruña contra su remera, moviendo la cabeza en lo que intenta ser una clara negación. Akaashi ni siquiera intenta contener la risa que lo embriaga, y da un apretón de su mano. ―No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Tobio.

 

Lo dice con seguridad, porque Akaashi ha visto crecer sus habilidades, y porque siente la firmeza de sus dedos enredados en los propios como testimonio de cuánto Kageyama se merece esto. Akaashi busca sus labios entonces, su mano izquierda plantándose en la mejilla de Kageyama hasta que este levanta el rostro y se deja guiar. Es suave y letárgico, como el calor de la tarde, pero cuando Kageyama deja que sus dedos dibujen líneas sobre los brazos de Akaashi, este no encuentra razón para quejarse.


	2. Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Kageyama regresa de su partido, Akaashi le ayuda a controlar su entusiasmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto vendría a ser un bonus de la última escena del primer capítulo; hablando con frozenyogurt he terminado con la imagen mental de Akaashi ayudando a Tobio porque este esta demasiado //vibrante// como para hacer nada por él mismo. 
> 
> Cambio de POV a Kageyama.  
> ( en mi cabeza aun no viven juntos en esto, siendo el primer año de Tobio en Tokio, pero no es raro que pase el día allí o se quede, porque el campus es demasaido abrumador y esas cosas ;D )

Cuando llegan al apartamento Tobio aún se siente en las nubes, una corriente de emociones recorre su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas en la piel y haciéndole imposible el quedarse quieto. Ni siquiera los labios a medio fruncir de Akaashi pueden contener la excitación que le produce la victoria. Esta victoria en particular. Aun puede sentir el eco de los dos hombres que se acercaron a él tras salir del vestuario, sus palabras dulces como la miel alimentando sus más eternos sueños. Sus manos parecen tener vida propia y Tobio se las queda observando, allí plantado en el medio del recibidor, a medio sacarse los zapatos. Desde lejos escucha el suave chasquido de lengua de Akaashi, pero cuando Tobio endereza la cabeza para observarle lo único que recibe es una radiante sonrisa capaz de competir con la propia.

―¿Vas a quedarte parado allí toda la noche? ―Akaashi tiene ambas manos en su cintura y ladea el rostro cuando habla, pronunciando aún más la sonrisa. Obviamente divertido ante el espectáculo de ansiedad, nerviosismo y sobre todo, exaltación que es Tobio. ―No debe ser una posición muy cómoda para dormir.

―No creo que pueda dormir.

No es una exageración, no está muy seguro de si sus dedos se mueven bajo sus órdenes o si simplemente se encuentra temblando cuando vuelve a fijar la vista en sus manos. Es un poco estúpido, lo sabe, porque no es nada seguro, son sólo promesas a futuro, pero los números de teléfono de ambos hombres están guardados en el propio y sus tarjetas de presentación pesan como hierro en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Tobio cierra los ojos y respira hondo por unos momentos, tratan de contener el remolino de sensaciones que lo ahogan por dentro. El partido no es más que imágenes inconexas en su memoria.

―Tobio… ―la voz de Akaashi es un susurro y cuando Tobio abre los ojos, Akaashi busca su permiso antes de tomar sus manos entre las suyas. ― Aunque sé que serías capaz, no puedes pasar toda la noche parado aquí.

Intenta fruncir el ceño, entornar sus ojos y colocar sus labios a modo de puchero, porque es su noche y si quiere quedarse allí estancado en el piso, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo. Pero, a pesar de todas las bromas que dichos gestos le valieron en la secundaria, en estos momentos, con las manos de Akaashi acariciando las suyas y la propuesta de un lugar en un equipo profesional resonando en sus oídos, es incapaz de lograrlo. Tobio está seguro que el brillo de sus ojos le delata, y no es realmente capaz de desdibujar la sonrisa de sus labios. Akaashi sacude la cabeza levemente, ahogando una risa contra el hombro de Tobio.

―Vamos, yo no puedo cargarte a la habitación más de lo que puedes tu conmigo.

Tobio siente como sus mejillas se enrojecen, recordando el incidente de un par de semanas atrás, y termina de sacudir su calzado fuera de sus pies con resignación. El pecho le late con fuerza cuando Akaashi acaricia su mejilla por unos momentos, dando un pequeño golpe contra su barbilla antes de besar su mejilla. Tobio se traba con las palabras en su lengua y logra finalmente entornar su labio inferior en un puchero sin ninguna fuerza detrás. Akaashi le sonríe de lado, y Tobio está seguro que ésta vez sí está temblando cuando tira de sus manos y le hace trastabillar hacia el interior del apartamento.

El apartamento de Akaashi es pequeño, con solo un dormitorio, un baño y una salita de estar con cocina integrada. No les lleva más que cinco pasos llegar a la habitación y Akaashi corre la puerta con su mano libre. Tobio siente que flota todo el camino desde la entrada hasta que llega junto a la cama y Akaashi finalmente le deja ir. En el dormitorio hace calor, a pesar de la fina lluvia que se ha mantenido presente desde la mañana, y Akaashi abre la ventana de par en par. La sensación de flojera de sus piernas no desaparece aun cuando sabe que basta dejarse caer para adelante para acostarse en el _futon_ , demasiado extasiado para moverse por su propia voluntad. Akaashi vuelve a atraer su atención tirándole una almohada por la cabeza. No dice nada, pero cuando Tobio levanta la mirada, lo recibe con una ligera mueca pícara de sus labios, un ― _yo no fui_ ― en un atento de liberarse de culpa que nunca llega a pronunciar.

Tobio tamborilea con sus dedos sobre sus piernas cuando se arrodilla contra el futon, sentándose sobre sus talones, y volviendo a observar sus manos como si no le pertenecieran. Es una experiencia un poco extraña, y el momento de la victoria regresa a su mente en ese instante. Hace caso omiso de Akaashi, nuevamente demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque de reojo llega a comprender que éste ha dejado de intentar sonsacarle cualquier reacción para cambiarse finalmente de ropa, desapareciendo por la puerta de la habitación hacia el baño tras unos momentos.

Para cuando Akaashi regresa, lo máximo que ha logrado Tobio modificar su posición, es de donde estaba a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas al frente sobre el futon, sus manos descansando, increíblemente quietas, sobre su falda. Akaashi enarca una ceja cuando lo observa, y se sienta a su lado, sin decir nada por unos momentos.

―Felicidades, Tobio, ―le dice luego de lo que parece un eterno silencio y coloca una de sus manos entre las de Tobio, dando un pequeño apretón a sus dedos entrelazados.

―Es real. ―No es exactamente una pregunta, pero Akaashi asiente a su lado de todas maneras. Tobio baja la mirada hasta donde sus manos se encuentran entrelazadas, antes de girarse hacia Akaashi. ―Gracias, Ak _―Keiji_.

Akaashi parece sorprendido entonces, la sonrisa desdibujándose de su rostro y ladeando la cabeza antes de hablar: ―¿Por qué?

Oh, Tobio no sabría ni por dónde empezar: por haberse acercado a él cuando Tobio no sabía cómo hacerlo, por  la interminable cantidad de consejos y sus largas conversaciones telefónicas, por la manera en que la mano de Akaashi se entrelaza con la suya, por hacerle reír en las situaciones más extrañas y aun así mantener la compostura, por apoyarle cuando optó por una universidad en Tokio, por darle esperanzas. Por todo, quiere decir, pero se conforma con un ambiguo: ―Por estar. 

Tobio deja caer su rostro sobre el hombro de Akaashi, y éste no tarda ni dos segundos en levantar su mano libre para acariciar los cabellos que caen sobre su frente fuera de sus ojos.

―Eso no tienes que agradecerlo, Tobio-kun. ―Hay un deje de diversión en su voz al que Tobio no presta demasiada atención, demasiado concentrado en el roce calmo de los dedos de Akaashi por su cabeza, y en la forma en que su sangre aun quiere salirse de su cuerpo de la emoción. El suspiro de Akaashi, sin embargo, no le pasa desapercibido. ―Vamos, debes descansar, fue un largo día.

―No quiero dormir. ―Esta vez si logra contorsionar su rostro en un puchero hecho y derecho, entornando la vista y mirando estrictamente hacia adelante. Suena a capricho, pero realmente no se considera capaz de conciliar el sueño, demasiado extático para quedarse quieto.

―Muy bien. ―Akaashi le da un golpecito en la frente con su dedo índice, ante lo que Tobio ahoga un quejido. ―No dormiremos, pero aun así tienes que cambiarte.

Tobio bufa. Por unos momentos piensa en decir que le recuerda a su madre, pero entonces Akaashi suelta su mano y tira con suavidad del cuello de su remera y el comentario se le hace repentinamente inapropiado. Puede sentir como se encienden sus mejillas, y aprovecha la repentina confusión de Akaashi para encargarse él mismo de quitar la remera por sobre su cabeza con brusquedad. Ansioso por simplemente poder volver a concentrarse en el cosquilleo que aun recorre su piel, termina por enredarse con sus propios brazos, su cabeza totalmente engullida por el algodón de la tela y aunque intenta acomodarse para terminar de desvestirse, sus intentos son fútiles.

No necesita ver a Akaashi para saber que intenta ocultar la risa tras sus manos, y Tobio no sabe si sentirse indignado o dejar que al cosquilleo de los eventos del día se le sume la aun incontrolable sensación de placer que se produce en el fondo de su estómago ante tan preciado sonido.

―Eres peor cuando estás feliz que cuando andas compungido porque Hinata hizo algo para enojarte.

―No lo soy. ―Su voz sale mullida por el algodón que se pega a sus labios, y Tobio sacude sus pies levemente a medio camino entre pataleta y resignación.

―Ven, déjame ayudarte. ―La voz de Akaashi suena contra su oído. Tobio puede sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensa, y contiene la respiración cuando las manos de Akaashi se posan sobre su cuerpo, algo por debajo de la altura de sus hombros. Sus dedos se deslizan por su piel hasta meterse por bajo la tela de la remera, y tirar del borde del cuello para desenredar la cabeza de Tobio. Akaashi se toma su tiempo, como todo, lo hace con sutil delicadeza pero extremado control. Ni uno sólo de sus movimientos es en vano, y cuando finalmente Tobio es capaz de respirar libremente, sus cabellos cayendo desordenadamente por su rostro, se encuentra con que Akaashi se ha acomodado frente a él, sin deshacer las distancias. ―Estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿sabes?

La afirmación de Akaashi resuena en sus oídos como una declaración que nunca llegaron realmente a hacerse: no tiene el mismo tono que los cumplidos que aun cada dos por tres le lanza Hinata sin aviso, ni pesa de la misma forma que la mano de Sugawara cuando concurrió a su graduación, ni pica como el apretón de manos de Oikawa cuando volvieron a cruzarse en canchas de la universidad, mucho menos tiene el toque dulce del orgullo de su madre ni la reticencia de las palabras de su padre. Tobio siente cómo sus mejillas vuelven a enrojecer, especialmente cuando Akaashi posa una de sus manos en su mejilla y lo atrae hacia él, hasta que sus labios se rozan. Akaashi cierra sus palabras con una promesa sobre sus labios, y Tobio tiembla, embriagado en victoria y en el aroma de Akaashi contra su cuerpo.


End file.
